


Not Her, Not this Time

by Baneofwonderland



Category: Eyewitness
Genre: Daydreaming, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Well... kind of, blowjob, definite thoughts concerning it, filing it under smut, m/m - Freeform, mentions of lukasxrose, philipxlukas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: Philip doesn't like the idea of Rose getting to be with Lukas in "that" way. Or in any way really... 
Don't kill me when you get to the end... I'm sure there will be a companion fic soon enough.





	

" _Where's your girlfriend?" He asked, grabbing the bottle from Lukas._

_"I don't know but she wants to blow me." Lukas smirked._

 

 

Philip couldn't get it out of his mind. He couldn't stop thinking of Lukas being with Rose. He saw it all in his mind. He saw Lukas leaning back, his perfect hair already mussed from running a hand through it a dozen times. He saw Lukas' chest heaving. He could picture Rose sliding down... down... down....

No. 

He saw himself. He was sliding down Lukas' body. His hands were sliding down his naked torso, smoothing over the muscles of his stomach. He could hear Lukas' breath hitch as he reached the top button of his jeans. He could _feel_ the strain of him underneath the denim. 

It was his hands toying with the zipper just beneath chin. It was his lips sweeping across the skin just above the jean hem. It was his breath coasting over Lukas' hip bone. 

The slow descent of the zipper was driving Lukas crazy but Philip loved it. It caused Lukas to twist just a little, trying out the movement above him. Philip flicked a gaze toward Lukas' hands as they flexed. He knew what was happening, Lukas was looking for something to hold on to. So Philip gave him something.

He reached out to grab Lukas' hand and led it to the back of his head. He wanted to feel Lukas' fingers running through his hair. He wanted every point of contact he could get.

Philip hooked his fingertips into the loops of Lukas' jeans and tugged experimentally. It was the moan that ensued from the other boy that spurred him on. 

It was him pulling gently. It was him feeling the scrap of denim against his chin as the jeans came down just enough. Philip glanced up at Lukas who was now watching him intently. Watching **him** not Rose do this to him.  His breath was coming a little faster now. Oh how he wanted this. 

But this was just in his mind. It wasn't real and God how he wanted it to be real... 


End file.
